HCPC44
is the 44th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is the 530th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The story begins as the Blue Sky Kingdom celebrates the peace that has now returned. Princess reunites with her parents and Blue and Mirage thank Lovely for helping. Meanwhile Seiji senses something off with Lovely. At the Aino's apartment, Hime, Yuko and Iona visit Megumi and hold a pajama party and enjoy themselves as they enjoy chatting and eating. Megumi stays up all night due to the fact that she can't sleep. In the morning, she goes onto her veranda when Seiji comes out and asks her to meet him downstairs. Seiji takes her ice skating to cheer her up but Megumi can't skate very well so she uses the Ice Skating PreCard to skate better. After hanging out together, Seiji and Megumi sit down at a bench and Megumi grows worried about why the Earth and Blue Sky Kingdom were in peace and starts sobbing because she doesn't know why her heart is aching. In the embassy, Mirage and PhanPhan explain why they were being manipulated after Blue left her, and they believe they sense hatred. While Seiji buys drinks for Megumi, Red creates a red Saiark to attack Megumi, which makes her transform. Red implants a red crystal inside of Lovely's chest which caused her feelings to waver. He tells her about how everyone else around her was happy while she wasn't, and that she could change the world so she could be happy herself. She was almost manipulated until Seiji yells at her, causing her to remember him and her friends and she breaks free from Red's control, removing the crystal and destroying it. She managed to overcome the Saiark but she was exhausted and was about to get hit again when Princess knocks it into the water with her head and Honey and Fortune hold Lovely up. They used Innocent Purification to defeat it. Megumi tells the others that she is okay after the battle is over. At the Phantom Empire, Red begins his next step of his plan of dealing with the Cures, which has something to do with Seiji. Major Events *The Red Saiark makes its first appearance. *Red attacks Earth for the first time. Characters Pretty Cure *Aino Megumi/ Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/ Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/ Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/ Cure Fortune * Hikawa Maria/ Cure Tender Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan *PhanPhan Villains *Deep Mirror/ Red *Red Saiark Supproting Character *Blue *Mirage *Sagara Seiji *Blue Sky Kingdom citizens *Hime's mother *Hime's father Trivia *Where Courage Is Born plays while Cure Lovely battles the Saiark. Gallery MegumiSurprised.jpg|Megumi shocked upon seeing the Red Saiark. SeijiEP44.png|Seiji in episode 44 Sejimegumi.png|Megumi and Seiji chatting. 31a5f452.jpg|Megumi crying 8d9ec8ac.jpg 1c0dadcd.jpg 7b7511e5b84186afb96a6464c46e6120.jpg Ff6557c1.jpg They are here for the Pajama Party.jpg|Iona, Hime, Yuko and the mascots arrive at Megumi's for a pajama party Princess with her parents.png|Princess with her parents Honey with the Blue Sky Kingdom's citizens.png|Honey with the Blue Sky Kingdom's citizens PhanPhan glad to see Mirage happy.png|PhanPhan glad to see Mirage returned to her good self The girls blush.png|The girls blush Mirage and PhanPhan tremble.png Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!